The present disclosure relates to display devices and computer-readable non-transitory recording media with a display control program recorded thereon and particularly relates to a display device designed so that the tilt of a display surface for displaying an operation screen thereon is variable and a computer-readable non-transitory recording medium on which a display control program for controlling the display device is recorded.
Information processing apparatuses, such as image forming apparatuses and smartphones, are generally equipped with a display device. Approximately square icons associated with various functions are arranged within an operation screen displayed by the display device. A user can select a desired one of the icons within the operation screen to allow the information processing apparatus or the display device to perform a desired function.